pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:R/W PvE Hammer Ranger
This is a PvE build that focuses on the stance renewing ability of "On Your Knees!" combined with a powerful ranger stance that increases attack speed and blocks attacks. With high elemental armor and near constant physical evasion, this build is highly resistant to most damage. Attributes and Skills prof=range/warri hammer=12 expert=9+1+1 wilder=9+1shakerswingsmashYour Knees!"reflexesdefensesunguentsignet/build Usage *Lead with Troll Unguent before charging into combat if you think you might be the target of heavy fire (especially if charging a group of casters instead of physical attackers). *Use Lightning Reflexes next to build adrenaline with Crude Swing to help (as you should be avoiding 75% of attacks you will not take much damage while suffering from -40 armor). *Use Dryder's Defenses if Lightning Reflexes runs out or use it first if you need extra elemental protection when charging enemies with elemental attacks. *Make sure you are in a group of foes before executing the next step for the best effect. It is best to already be surrounded by foes rather than seeking targets. *Start the chained attack sequence with Earth Shaker to knock down your foes, then Crude Swing to build adrenaline back up and damage opponents while they are down, then Yeti Smash while they are getting up to finish the chain. *Either Earth Shaker chain again or use Earth Shaker to knock down your foes and "On Your Knees!" to recharge your stances. *Troll Unguent as needed. Equipment Armor: *Sentry's Armor for additional armor while in a stance. Weapons: *Any max damage customized hammer (with either +15% damage while in a stance or +15% damage always, energy -5). Energy will likely never be a problem with this build unless you encounter very heavy energy denial. Suggested Weapon Mods: *Furious Hammer of Fortitude. *It's often beneficial to bring along an extra hammer with an elemental damage mod such as an icy hammer grip to help damage Warriors. Similar Green/Unique Hammers: *Kanaxai's Mallet *Vera *Victo's Maul Variants *Add in "For Great Justice!" and remove a skill of choice to help build adrenaline when you need it most. *Replace Resurrection Signet with Apply Poison as needed. *In situations where resurrection is not an issue, consider bringing Dodge/Zojun's Haste, Storm Chaser, or Natural Stride instead of Resurrection Signet. *Whirlwind Attack can be equipped for more AoE damage. Counters *On hit hexes such as Empathy or Spiteful Spirit. *Blindness and Weakness *Heavy life degeneration. *Adrenaline drain or prevention. *Defensive stances, though the AoE damage from Earth Shaker and Yeti Smash will still connect with adjacent targets. *Damage reducing hexes such as Faintheartedness or Spirit of Failure *Anti-evasion skills such as Rigor Mortis, Griffon's Sweep, Warrior's Cunning, or Unseen Fury. *Foes that can't be knocked Down. Notes *Armor and Health are important as tanking requires these and you will not have any shield to help out. Having a teammate bond you helps considerably. *A cooperative team allowing you to tank will make your damage even more effective as you will have the enemies around only you. *AoE scatter skills used by your teammates will ruin the DPS of this build. Be sure to coordinate with them to avoid this. *Beware larger enemies that are immune to knockdowns.